Surprise Birthday
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: One birthday, Hinata was having a great birthday, till Sasuke came into her room. What does Sasuke want with Hinata? I changed the tital, it's a little better
1. Chapter 1

Show-Naruto

Pairings-A little NarutoxHinataxSasuke

Disclaimor-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1-Forgotten Birthday

Hinata was on her way to meet Naruto, the love of her life, at Naruto's favorite noodle that Juraiya and Iruka take him. Naruto asked Hinata to go out with him after the defeat of Orochimaru after three months ago. Hinata felt like the happiest, most luckiest girl in the whole world to be with a knuckle-headed ninja like Naruto. She didn't care what anybody thinks of her, she was happy with Naruto and Naruto is happy to be with Hinata.

As Hinata waited for Naruto, she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes from seeing.

"Guess who?" The voice teased.

Hinata smiled, knowing exactly who's voice it was, "Naruto?" She asked playfully. Naruto turned her around as Hinata's lilac eyes looked into Naruto's sky-blue orbs. She loved looking into his eyes, they were beautiful. She even liked his spirit-blonde hair.

Naruto showed her a foxy grin, "What's up Hinata? Happy Birthday!" He said happily handing her a gift from his back pocket.

Hinata was surprised, "I...I didn't know it was my birthday today."

Naruto looked skeptic, "What really? You mean you're the kind of person who doesn't remember his/her birthday? That's crazy Hinata," He teased her.

Hinata smiled and took it from him and opened it. She was shocked when she saw a beautiful locket with two leaves on it. She opened the locket and it had two pictures. One had a picture of Naruto and the other had Hinata. The locket had a message that said, 'Together Forever, NarutoxHinata'. Hinata felt so happy, she almost started crying.

Naruto noticed she was about to cry, "Huh? What's the matter Hinata? Don't you like it?" He asked her.

Hinata wiped the tears away smiling, "Yes, it's beautiful, Naruto. I love it. Thank you," Hinata kisses Naruto on the lips, but Naruto deepens the kiss. They broke the kiss, looking at each other in the eye. Lilac and sky-blue.

Naruto helped Hinata put on her necklace and turned her around to face her. He smiles at her, "I'm glad you like it. I had to ask Sakura and Ino what you liked and it was not easy I tell you," he sighed deeply, but smiles anyway. He likes making Hinata happy. Hinata gives him another kiss aniMation blushes. He takes Hinata's hand, "C'mon, let's go."

Hinata looked at him with inquiry, "Where are we going?"

Naruto's smile widens, "We are going to celebrate your birthday!" He said excitedly. He tugs her arm and took her with him.

"Naruto, where are we going exactly?" Hinata asked with Naruto's hand in here's.

"We're going to secret place, it's a surprise." Naruto told her. He took Hinata to the secret location where the surprise was. It was at his place outside.

"We're at your house," Hinata said.

"Yep," Naruto said, "C'mon out, guys!"

Suddenly a few people popped their heads, yelling out 'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!' The people that was there was: Sakura, Ino, Neji(not as enthusiastic as the others, but happy anyways), TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata," Sakura said, handing Hinata a gift.

Hinata gladly accepted it, "Thank you, Sakura," she said.

"Yes, I too wish you the happiest day of your birth, Hinata," Lee replied, also handing Hinata a gift.

"Thank you Lee," Hinata said smiling.

"We all pitched in, because Naruto told us you had a birthday coming soon," Ino replied.

Shikamaru just sighed deeply, "Man, I wish it was my birthday, I would just kick back and relax. This is such a drag."

Ino glares and growls at her team mate, "Quit complaining, Shikamaru, you just had your birthday, remember? This is a happy location for Hinata, so be happy!" Shikamaru just did a mock smile.

"Birthday or not, where's the barbeque?" Choji asked.

"Is that all you think about?" TenTen asked hands on her hips.

"Hey, a grown boy has got to eat," Choji told her.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. Hinata got a special bottle of perfume from Ino, a new medicine case from Sakura, a new set of kunai weapons from TenTen, a teddy bear from Neji, and some candy from Choji, a couple of cards and flowers from Lee and Shikamaru.

Time passed and everyone but Naruto and Hinata went home. Naruto took Hinata home.

"I had a great birthday, Naruto, thank you." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I wanted you to have good one," he kisses her on the lips and she did the same. Naruto breaks the kiss, "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, "I love you too, Naruto." They said goodbye and Naruto walked back home. Hinata went inside her home and went to her bedroom. She lit up the room and looks at the locket that Naruto gave her. Then she went to the window as it was open, looked at the stary night sky.

"What a wonderful evening this is. The stars are so beautiful tonight."

"I can think of another way to make this evening more special, Hinata." A voice said. Hinata was startled as she turned around and saw the rouge shining: Sasuke Uchiha!

Uh-oh! It turned out to be a wonderful day, but what is Sasuke up to? Well find out next time in: Chapter 2! Bum-bum-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters.

Hinata was shocked to see Sasuke in her room. She either forgot to shut and lock the door or Sasuke must've opened it.

"S-S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke showed a devious smirk, "Simple. You left the window open. That something I expect Naruto would do." He chuckles deeply.

Hinata had a feeling she did. She would rather have Naruto in her room than Sasuke, she can't stand Sasuke, "Why are you here, Sasuke?" She asked with a nervous tone.

Sasuke' s smirk grew wider, jumped off of Hinata's bed and walked up to her. Hinata backed away from him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hinata screamed, warning Sasuke, but he didn't care. Sasuke knew Hinata didn't stand a chance against him. He had her cornered by the window as her back was against the window now, Sasuke placed both of his hands on the window with a sinful look.

He whispers seductively in her ear, "Hinata. I have a question for you. Why did you pick Naruto over me? Was it because of Sakura and Ino? Is that why you couldn't have me because of those two?" His deep voice made her shiver.

Hinata pushes Sasuke away, "That's not it, you're delusional Sasuke! I love Naruto, I always have!"

"Don't be naive, Hinata," Sasuke huffed, "you're the one who's delusional, nor ME. It's obvious you really want me."

Hinata felt disgusted with Sasuke, "No...I...DON'T!" She tried to use one of her attacks on him, but Sasuke dodged them and tackled on top of her on Hinata's bed. Hinata struggled to free herself, but he was stronger, "Let me go!" She pleaded.

Sasuke struck her on the face, leaving her to whimper, "You better keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you, Hinata!"

Hinata wouldn't' t back down, she had to get Sasuke off of her, "Get off of me, please!?" She pleaded again, but Sasuke started to tear her clothes off to shreds, "NO, STOP!"

"Not until I give you your gift!" Sasuke replied, "This is my gift to you, Hinata!"

Hinata was shaking like a leaf. She didn't have the strength to stop him. He ripped her clothes off till Hinata was wearing nothing but her panties and bra.

Sasuke took a whiff of Hinata's sweet scent, "Your scent is arousing. I can see why Naruto likes it so much."

'He's lost his mind,' Hinata thought. She did not want to be with someone whom she didn't want to be her first. She wants her first to be with Naruto and only Naruto, but it wasn't going to happen. Just when all hope is lost, a door opened and revealed an angry Sakura.

"SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura yelled, pissed off, seeing Sasuke on top of Hinata.

Sasuke was shocked, seeing Sakura was about to kill him, "Sakura? I, I, I, I-"

Sakura growled at him, "THERE HE IS! GET HIM, NARUTO! HE'S ON TOP OF HINATA!"

Naruto burst in as he sees Sasuke committing adultry to Hinata. Naruto clinched his fists tightly, "SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto went straight for Sasuke as he tackles him off of Hinata and started beating him senseless.

Sakura went to check Hinata, "Hinata, are you all right?" She asked.

Hinata nodded her head, "Y-Yes, thank you Sakura."

"YOU'VE BEEN ACTING THIS WAY SINCE YOU LEFT WITH OROCHIMARU, YOU SUCK PERV!" Naruto swings him around And throws him out the window. Sasuke was way out there, till he was out of sight. Naruto runs up to Hinata and Sakura, "Hinata, are you all right?" He asks, comforting her.

"Yes, thank you Naruto," Hinata thanked him, as Naruto pulls her in and hugs her deeply.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke was about out of it till he woke up, rubbing his head, "Damn Naruto," A puff of smoke appeared and instead of Sasuke, it turned out to be...

End Chapter 2, who could it be? Who would rob Sasuke' s reputation? Read and review if you have any ideas who it is.


	3. Chapter 3-I Forgive You

Disclaimor-I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters

The cloud of smoke vanished and the person was...one of Naruto's clones? Why?

"Damn!" The clone hissed in pain, clutching onto his left cheek after the real Naruto punched him out of Hinata's window, "I was hoping to get to Hinata before the real me did. Stupid bastard!"

"Who exactly is that, Naruto?" said a voice from behind as he turns around and sees the real Sasuke! Uh-oh...

was getting nervous now, "Sasuke! Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh..."

"What have you done, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, cracking his knuckles preparing to beat the daylights out of him.

was about to wet himself, laughing nervously, "heh, well you see I uh..."

"SO THERE YOU ARE!" said another voice, who happens to be the real Naruto.

Sasuke looked perplexed, "Naruto?" then Sasuke realized that he was speaking to Naruto's clone. He turned to the clone, "What was your clone doing in the first place, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly with rage, "I was gonna surprise Hinata for her birthday, but without realizing what one of them was doing, he went after Him at as instead." He explained.

Sasuke raised a brow, "What surprise?"

Naruto blushes embarrassingly, "Uh...I was gonna shower her with a Multi-Shadow Clone Tickle Attack before heading home, but one of my clones went missing. It was harmless tease!"

Sasuke' s expression was dumbfounded, "Multi-Shadow-Clone-Tickle-Attack? Who the hell came up with that name?"

"I did!" Naruto spoke up, "It was something for Hinata, ok? I wanted to make her day more surprising...UNTIL HE SPOILED IT!" He points at his clone, "HE TOOK YOUR REPUTATION TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU WERE DOING PERVY THINGS, SASUKE!" He was about to charge at his clone, but out of nowhere, Hinata strikes at Naruto's clone on the head hard enough for the clone to disappear. Naruto stopped and looked at her, "Hinata? What are-" Naruto was attacked on the head by his teammate; Sakura.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? LETTING YOUR CLONE GO AFTER HINATA AND STEALING SASUKE' S REPUTATION LIKE THAT!? YOU'RE SO IRRISPONSIBLE!"

"Settle down Sakura, no need to be that mad," Sasuke told her, giving her a flirty smirk.

Sakura blushed and giggle merrily at Sasuke' s smirk, "All right Sasuke, whatever you say," she smiles at Sasuke wrapping her arm around Sasuke' s arm, while Hinata checked up on Naruto.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked up at Hinata smirking and rubbing his head, "Yeah I'm fine." He chuckles foolishly.

Hinata smiles and wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and kisses his cheek, making Naruto blush, "I forgive you. I love you."

Naruto smiles, "I love you too."

The End-Well let me know what you think, this is my first Naruto fanfic


End file.
